X
by ORUL2
Summary: [HIATUS] When you have 'perfect' love story then he comes back and ruins everything. Jin dan Yoongi memiliki kisah cinta layaknya orang dewasa: komitmen yg jelas dan kesetiaan yg kuat. Akan tetapi, Taehyung datang kembali setelah menghilang selama 3 tahun, menguji 'kesetiaan kuat' Jin. Mampukah Jin mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Yoongi? YoonJin/TaeJin. HopeKook. GS.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begin

Casts: Kim Seokjin!GS (19)

Kim Seokjin!GS (19)

Min Yoongi (23)

Jeon Jungkook (19)

[casts yang lain menyusul]

Pairing : YoonJin / ?

* * *

©BTS member belongs to their parents and agency

©Story belongs to ORUL2

Rated : M

* * *

.

 **"X"**

.

When you have 'perfect' love story then he comes back and ruins everything.

.

* * *

[Jin POV]

Hampir setiap hari ibuku selalu membicarakan hal yang sama. Tidak setiap hari juga, sih. Tapi, lebih tepatnya, setiap aku diantar pulang Yoongi.

Ibu selalu bertanya 'Kenapa masih sama dia?' atau 'Apa tidak ada _namja_ yang lebih kaya dan mapan?'.

Ayolah, bu. Aku baru 19 tahun. Gadis remaja mana yang mementingkan kekayaan dalam berpacaran?

Oke, mungkin ada saja yang seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak begitu.

Aku merasa cocok dengan Yoongi. Dia dewasa.

Memang, sikap dinginnya itu agak keterlaluan. Tapi, daripada pacarnya Jungkook yang tukang selingkuh itu, sikap Yoongi masih dapat aku tolerir. Walaupun ia tidak kaya, tapi ia setia. Dan ia jatuh cinta setengah mati padaku. Bagiku, itu sudah cukup.

Dan tampang Yoongi oke. Maksudku, ia tidak jelek, sama sekali tidak. Ia tinggi, jadi terlihat cocok denganku yang hanya 160cm. Karena menurutku, sangatlah _kyut_ ketika seorang _yeoja_ mendongak untuk mengobrol dengan _namja._ Selain itu, untuk ukuran _namja,_ ia putih. Bahkan kulit bagian dalamnya lebih putih daripada aku. Hei, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu. Aku pernah melihat perut dan punggungnya karena ia sering—dengan tidak tahu malunya—berganti pakaian di pinggir lapangan basket seusai bermain dengan bola besar berwarna oranye itu. Senyumnya juga manis. Ia selalu mengelus kepalaku sambil tersenyum kalau aku melakukan hal yang dianggapnya menggemaskan. Dan ketika melihat senyumannya itu, rasanya segala bebanku terbayar. Bukan hilang atau pun ringan, tapi rasanya, segala hal yang kulakukan setimpal dengan senyumannya.

Oke, kembali lagi ke ibuku. Ia selalu mengoceh kenapa aku tidak mencari _namja_ yang lebih kaya dari Yoongi. Bagaimana kehidupanku ke depannya jika terus bersama Yoongi.

Halo, ibu, kau terlalu futuristik. Aku bahkan baru menginjak semester dua di kampusku.

Kalau sedang tidak _mood_ , biasanya aku biarkan ibu nyap-nyap sampai capek sendiri. Tapi, kalo _mood_ bertengkarku sedang muncul, aku selalu membalas: Kalau mau aku mendapatkan _namja_ yang kaya, ibu terlambat 15 tahun! Seharusnya ibu memasukkanku ke TK tempat para _chaebol_ menyekolahkan anak-anak mereka!

Kalian anggap aku berlebihan? Tidak. Pemikiranku ini masuk akal.

Begini, tahu Kate Middleton? Istrinya Pangeran William yang nun jauh di Inggris sana?

Kate adalah seorang mahasiswi dari kalangan kelas sosial menengah yang berkuliah di kampus yang sama dengan pangeran. Sudah mulai mengerti poin yang ingin ku sampaikan? Belum? Oke, mari kujelaskan.

Awal mula sang pangeran jatuh hati pada Kate adalah ketika gadis itu sedang memeragakan pakaian Lady Diana untuk gerakan amal. Namun, saat di _catwalk,_ pakaian dalam Kate terlihat. Dan mata pangeran menangkap hal itu. Tidak, tolong jangan salah ambil poin yang ingin kutekankan. Bukan berarti kalian harus mengumbar-umbar pakaian dalam untuk bisa diperhatikan, tidak seperti itu. Tapi, kalian harus berada di tempat yang sama. Usahakan agar kalian terlihat setara. Tampil semenarik mungkin. Barulah dari situ kemungkinan-kemungkinan dapat terjadi.

Masih belum paham maksudku?

Begini. Bayangkan kalau kalian mengincar seorang _idol._ Misalnya, aku adalah _fangirl_ Kidoh dari ToppDogg. Aku ingin jadi istrinya. Tapi, aku hanya diam di rumah dan menontonnya dari layar kaca. Apa kemungkinan itu akan terjadi? 100% tidak. Kalau aku ingin jadi istrinya, setidaknya aku harus berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Misalnya, aku jadi _idol_ juga. Jadi, akan ada kemungkinan aku dan Kidoh bertemu, bukan? Atau aku harus setara. Kalau aku tidak jadi _idol_ , mungkin jadi aktris juga bisa. Atau anak konglomerat? Ya, apapun itu asal aku dapat datang ke pesta-pesta di mana Kidoh kemungkinan hadir. Dan tentu saja, yang paling penting dari semuanya, harus tampil semenarik mungkin. Kalian tidak perlu cantik, karena cantik itu relatif. Ya, terdengar klise, memang. Tapi, itu benar adanya. Yang mutlak itu kalian harus menarik. Entah dalam arti bagus atau buruk. Yang penting, buat orang memerhatikan kalian.

Ketika Kate tidak sengaja memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya, aku rasa itu merupakan cara menarik perhatian yang kurang baik, bukan? Tapi, itu bukan salahnya, karena ia tidak merencanakannya, bukan? Tapi, lihat hasilnya. Pangeran menaruh mata padanya. _Ia terlihat oleh pangeran._

Sekarang, mengerti maksudku?

Jika aku ingin menjadi istri Kidoh, setidaknya aku harus kenal dulu dengannya. Dan untuk mengenalnya, aku harus berada di lingkungan yang sama dengannya.

Maksudnya adalah, kalau kalian ingin mendapatkan suami kaya, mapan, dari keluarga baik-baik, juga tampan, pergi dan hiduplah di lingkungan seperti itu.

Jangan sepertiku.

Ibu memasukkanku ke TK di dekat rumah. SD di dekat rumah. SMP negeri murah yang isinya anak-anak buangan yang tidak lolos ke SMP favorit. Aku masuk sekolah kejuruan yang notabene anak-anaknya mengincar pekerjaan setelah lulus, bukan untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Kalau seperti itu, dapat dipastikan mereka bukan dari keluarga kaya raya, bukan? Dan lingkungan rumahku menengah ke bawah. Jika sejak TK hingga SD teman-temanku hanya mereka-mereka saja, teman-teman di SMP dan SMK juga begitu, bagaimana mungkin aku mendapatkan pangeran kaya?

Ibuku memang terlalu banyak menonton drama. Jadi ia percaya kalau dengan bertubrukkan, bertengkar, pertemuan yang tidak sengaja, dapat menghasilkan kau menjadi rebutan dua pria kaya nan tampan. Yang satu biasanya sifatnya sok-sok dingin tapi sebenarnya perhatian. Yang satu perhatian _banget_ tapi malah di _friendzone_ kan oleh pemeran utama wanitanya.

Hidup tidak berjalan seperti itu.

Seharusnya ibu bangun dari mimpinya.

Oke, cukup membahas ibu dengan stigmanya tentang pria kaya. Aku ingin kalian mengetahui lebih jauh hubunganku dengan Yoongi. Bagaimana cara kami bertemu. Bagaimana kami saling jatuh cinta.

Tapi nanti, akan kuberitahu di _chapter_ dua.

Kalian tidak akan menyangka seperti apa kisah cintaku dengan Yoongi.

Aku jamin, tidak akan sama dengan yang ada di pikiran kalian.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 says:

annyeong reader-nim. ide cerita ini mendadak hinggap di otakku.

jadi aku tulis dulu aja soalnya takut keburu lupa he-he

ff yang lain pasti aku lanjutin kok, aku kan orangnya bertanggung jawab

gimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita yang ini? please share your thought :D

gamsahamnida


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

Casts:

Kim Seokjin!GS (19) Min Yoongi (22) Jeon Jungkook (19) Kim Taehyung (17) Jung Daehyun (19) Jung Hoseok (24) [casts yang lain menyusul]

Pairing : YoonJin / Taejin?

* * *

©BTS, B.A.P, and other idol member belong to their parents and agency

©Story belongs to ORUL2

Rated : M

* * *

 **"X"**

.

When you have 'perfect' love story then he comes back and ruins everything.

.

 **Chapter 2:** _ **The Past**_

* * *

[Jin POV]

Hai, kembali lagi denganku, Kim Seokjin. Menunggu lama? Maaf, aku banyak kerjaan (tugas kampus). Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung saja kita mulai.

Kemarin aku berjanji menceritakan kisah pertemuanku dengan Yoongi, kan? Baiklah, akan kucoba untuk menceritakannya di _chapter_ ini. Tapi, mari kita mundur sebentar.

Hm, apa? Repot? Pusing? Itu, sih, masalah kalian. Yang sedang bercerita kan aku, jadi aku yang pegang kendali di sini. Haha.

Jangan marah padaku. Aku harus menjelaskannya dari awal agar kalian mengerti bagaimana perasaanku pada Yoongi.

Jadi begini.. Satu tahun yang lalu, begitu lulus SMK, aku langsung mendaftar ke Busan University. Aku tidak mau langsung bekerja seperti teman-temanku kebanyakan, karena, toh, orang tuaku mampu membiayaiku kuliah. Ibu menyuruhku melanjutkan pendidikan seperti yang kuambil di SMK, yaitu perhotelan. Tapi, aku tidak mau. Apa asyiknya membereskan, menyapu, dan mengepel kamar hotel? Aku merasa seperti pembantu. _Whoops. No offense, okay_? Ini hanya perasaanku saja. Aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan bidang itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka menjadi bagian di dalamnya.

Sejujurnya, aku merasa memiliki bakat dalam bidang bahasa. Mengingat nilai-nilai bahasaku sejak SD selalu tinggi, baik dalam bahasa Korea maupun bahasa asing seperti bahasa Inggris dan Jepang. Jadi, kupikir, kenapa aku tidak mengambil jurusan bahasa saja? Kebetulan juga temanku, sahabat sematiku sejak SMP, yang sudah seperti kembar tempel denganku, Jeon Jungkook, mendaftar ke jurusan Sastra Inggris di Busan University. Jadi, kalian bisa tebak kan, aku mengambil jurusan apa sekarang?

Semester pertama dimulai. Aku satu kelas dengan Jungkook, kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Kupikir, karena kami terbiasa selalu bersama, kami akan selalu berdua ke manapun kaki melangkah. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, kami tidak selalu bersama-sama juga, tuh, di kampus.

Aku mengambil UKM _broadcasting_ dan Jungkook mengambil UKM _taekwondo_. Jadi, kami hanya bersama-sama ketika berangkat kuliah, di kelas, dan pulang kuliah saja. Oh, jangan lupakan _hang out_. Kami sering mangkir ke kafe atau mall tempat nongkrong anak gaul Busan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Karena, yang benar saja, kalian tidak mengharapkan aku menjadi mahasiswi baik-baik yang kerjanya hanya kuliah-pulang-kuliah-pulang, kan? Lagipula kedua orang tuaku bekerja, jadi, di rumah juga tak ada siapa-siapa. Untuk apa aku pulang cepat-cepat?

Sebenarnya aku dan Jungkook tidak selalu menempel juga, sih. Karena setelah lulus SMP, kami sempat berpisah. Aku masuk SMK jelek, murah, dan tidak berkelas—karena ibuku ngotot ingin menjadikan aku siswi perhotelan tapi tidak mau mengeluarkan terlalu banyak biaya. Sedangkan Jungkook masuk SMK juga, tapi yang keren, beken, mahal, dan berkelas. Ia mengambil jurusan pariwisata waktu itu. Jadi, ketika aku berdandan rapi ala pelayan dan mengenakan _loafer_ tiga sentimeterku yang tidak menarik sama sekali, Jungkook berdandan rapi tapi seksi dengan _stiletto_ delapan sentimeternya.

 _Well_ , mari kita lewati bagian rasa iriku terhadap penampilan dan sekolah Jungkook yang kece itu. Dan mari kita lewati juga bagian pelajaran, karena, demi Tuhan, sangat tidak menarik untuk dibahas. Masa remaja itu harus dilalui dengan kisah cinta, kalian setuju, kan? Hehe. Jadi, mari kita bahas percintaanku (dan sedikit tentang kisah cintanya Jungkook).

Sekarang, kita mundur lagi ke tiga tahun sebelumnya (aku suka sekali bercerita maju dan mundur, jadi siap-siap saja). Ketika awal masuk SMK, aku langsung terkenal. Karena aku akui saja, ya, aku lumayan cantik… dan nyentrik. Aku selalu berpenampilan menarik di mana pun aku berada, karena prinsipku: 'Tidak perlu cantik, yang penting menarik', ingat? Waktu itu aku menggunakan kaus kaki panjang sebetis dengan motif bergaris-garis warna-warni, Converse high warna hitam dengan tali longgar, rok pendek di atas lutut, kemeja ketat, dasi kupu-kupu yang kumodif agar menjadi lebih lucu, jas almamater sekolah yang kupermak agar pas badan, dan tas gendong berwarna _pink_ cerah. Jujur aku agak terinspirasi dari drama-drama sekolahan yang ada di televisi. Aku mencontek beberapa gaya yang digunakan pemeran wanita utamanya untuk sekolah. Seragam SMK-ku jelek, sih. Ukurannya lebih besar tiga nomor dari ukuran badan setiap muridnya, supaya tidak membentuk tubuh katanya. Huh, tidak seru. Aku tidak mau disama-samakan dengan murid lainnya di sekolah jelek itu. Aku berbeda. Aku menarik. Dan mereka tidak.

Jadi, terimakasih pada penampilan nyentrikku, sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah, aku langsung menjadi incaran siswa-siswi di sana. Incaran para siswa (baik satu angkatan maupu senior) untuk menjadi gebetan dan incaran para siswi untuk menjadi sasaran pem _bully_ an. Tentu saja mereka mem _bully_ ku karena iri dengan ketenaranku yang memang sudah kurencanakan. Aku tahu sekali kalau SMK itu punya peraturan alot yang lumayan bikin sesak. Dan aku mencoba melanggarnya sejak hari pertama agar aku dihukum dan jadi buah bibir satu sekolah. Apapun itu yang penting terkenal.

 _Attention seeker bitch_ , kata kalian? _Yes, I am._

Akan kupercepat ceritaku di bagian yang ini karena kurasa sudah cukup untuk membuat kalian lebih mengenal kepribadianku. Yang jelas, seiring bertambahnya waktu, teman-teman sekolahku jadi lebih mengenal sifatku yang sebenarnya menyenangkan—hanya saja sedikit _bitchie_ ketika menginginkan ketenaran. Jadi, setelah tiga bulan pertama di _bully_ dan hanya punya beberapa teman mengobrol, lambat laun _image_ ku berubah menjadi Seokjin yang terkenal-dan-nyentrik-tapi-menyenangkan, kok. Dan aku punya banyak teman, geng, juga _fans_ setelah itu. Trikku berhasil, kan?

 **CARA MENDAPATKAN KETENARAN ALA KIM SEOKJIN**

Pertama: lakukan apa saja asal terkenal.

Kedua: setelah menjadi atensi masyarakat, buat mereka mengetahui hal baik dalam dirimu.

Ketiga: buat mereka menyesal telah mencapmu yang tidak-tidak, dan mereka akan berdatangan sendiri padamu untuk meminta maaf dan meminta pertemanan.

Keempat (hasil): terkenal, banyak teman.

Kalian boleh mencoba trikku ini kapan-kapan, asal kalian memang punya sifat yang sebenarnya menyenangkan. Kalau kalian menyebalkan, sih, sampai lulus pun kalian akan menjadi yang ter _bully_. Kalau aku, memang sejak awal memiliki sifat-sifat yang menyenangkan. Aku hanya ingin terkenal saja, jadi atensi banyak orang, makanya dulu aku membuat masalah.

 _Narcissus? Yes I am._

 _So_ , setelah tiga bulan penuh sorotan mata tajam setiap aku melangkahkan kaki di sekolah, aku mendapatkan gebetan juga. _Well_ , _namja_ itu, sih, yang menggebetku. Karena jujur, aku tidak tertarik padanya. Bukan tipeku sama sekali. Tinggi, sih.. Tapi agak gemuk. Aku sukanya yang tinggi dan ramping. Namanya Shin Donghee, siswa kelas tiga jurusan menejemen.

Aku malas meladeni sms dan telepon dari Shin Dong _sunbae_ , aku tidak peduli walaupun ia senior. Aku tidak takut di _bully_ oleh teman-teman perempuannya yang suka racet. Daripada aku memberi harapan palsu, lebih baik aku jauhi saja dari awal, bukan?

Tapi, dasar memang gengku otaknya sengklek semua. Mereka selalu membalas sms-sms dari Shin Dong _sunbae_ tapi seakan-akan aku yang membalas. Caranya? Ya mereka tinggal ambil saja ponselku yang sering aku simpan begitu saja di atas mejaku di kelas. Begitu mudah.

Aku sama sekali polos. Tahu-tahu aku sudah jadian dengan Shin Dong _sunbae_. Ternyata teman-teman gengku menerima pernyataan cinta Shin Dong _sunbae_ yang dikatakannya melalui sms itu. Payah, masa menyatakan cinta lewat sms, sih?! Aku jadi harus memainkan peran _hoobae_ polos yang jatuh cinta pada seorang _sunbae_ selama satu bulan, karena, aku rasa itu waktu yang cukup sebelum aku memutuskan hubungan 'terpaksa' antara aku dan Shin Dong _sunbae_.

Setelah kurang lebih satu bulan aku putus dari Shin Dong _sunbae_ , ada satu _sunbae_ lain yang menarik perhatianku. Ia kelas dua di jurusan yang sama denganku. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kurus. Terlalu kurus untuk tipeku, tapi, senyumnya manis kok. Jadi, aku langsung tertarik sejak pertama aku melihatnya di koridor sambil berteriak menggunakan pengeras suara. Nilai plus lagi, dia kocak.

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja aku dan _sunbae_ itu menjadi dekat. Namanya Koo Junhoe, tapi nama bekennya June. Oh, aku ingat sekarang! Pada suatu hari, aku menemukan permintaan pertemanan di Facebook dari akun June Koo. Sejak itu kami sering _chat_ dan juga mengobrol di sekolah. Dua bulan kemudian kami resmi pacaran. Aku sangat sayang padanya, _well_ , setiap kali menjalin hubungan aku selalu mencurahkan segala perasaanku seutuhnya. Itulah kenapa mantan-mantanku sering kali sulit _move on_ dariku walaupun mereka sudah memiliki pacar baru.

Aku pacaran dengan June _sunbae_ lumayan lama, hampir satu tahun. Aku memutuskannya karena ia mengaku (saat malam _anniversary_ kami yang pertama) bahwa, ternyata... ia tukang mabuk. Ia sering ke klub malam bersama dengan teman-teman gengnya. Aku masih bisa menolerir jika ia hanya merokok, tapi aku benci pemabuk! Jadi, seketika itu juga, rasa sayangku pada June _sunbae_ luntur dan menghilang tak berbekas. Aku memutuskannya sebelum jam berdentang dua belas kali. _So,_ kami belum genap satu tahun pacaran waktu aku mengakhiri hubungan kami.

Memang, aku mencintai kebebasan. Aku tidak akan melarang pacarku bersenang-senang. Asal, aku diberi tahu. Aku oke-oke saja kalau June _sunbae_ hanya menghisap tembakau, ayahku juga seorang perokok, jadi aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi, aku benci kalau dia minum minuman keras. Dan lagi, aku juga tidak suka jika pacarku sering ke klub malam. Kalau sekali-kali (dan aku diajak), sih, tak apa. Tapi, kali ini aku sama sekali tidak tahu. June _sunbae_ ke klub malam dan mabuk-mabukkan di belakangku. Satu hal lagi, aku benci pembohong.

Setelah putus dari June _sunbae_ , aku menjadi semakin dekat dengan sahabat laki-lakiku di kelas, namanya Kim Himchan. Awalnya kami cuma saling curhat. Aku menceritakan tentang June _sunbae_ dan ia menceritakan tentang mantannya yang masih sangat ia cintai, Bang Yongguk, _yeoja_ dekil dari kelas sebelah. Hari demi hari berlalu, aku merasakan hal aneh dalam hatiku setiap kali aku dan Himchan bertemu di sekolah, sms, atau berinteraksi di sosial media. Dan aku juga tahu ia merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, ia masih sok berusaha setia dengan perasaannya pada si Yongguk jelek itu.

Akan tetapi, setelah bersahabat selama kurang lebih delapan bulan, akhirnya ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku di hadapan seisi kelas dan kami pun resmi pacaran semenjak itu (June _sunbae_ sempat mengajak Himchan berkelahi karena ia pikir aku memutuskannya karena sudah menyukai Himchan sejak awal). Memang, aku dekat sekali dengan Himchan sejak kami sekelas di kelas dua, wajar kalau June _sunbae_ salah paham.

Aku dan Himchan resmi berpacaran di akhir-akhir kelas dua. Karena pihak sekolah mengetahui hubungan kami, saat kenaikan ke kelas tiga, kami dipisahkan. Aku tetap di kelas B sedangkan Himchan dipindahkan ke kelas A. Tapi itu tidak merubah segalanya, karena Himchan si konyol dan nekat itu sering datang ke kelasku secara diam-diam melalui jendela kelas. Kenapa aku bilang dia konyol dan nekat? Karena kelas kami ada di lantai dua. Ia selalu nongol di jendela sambil membawa _snack_ atau minuman untukku. _How romantic_. Lagi-lagi aku memberikan perasaanku sepenuh hati padanya selaku _my current boyfie_.

Aku memang tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam menyukai sesuatu. Aku tipe orang yang royal. Aku akan memberikan apa saja. Rasa sayangku, kepercayaanku, bahkan uangku, jika aku sudah menyayangi seseorang. Tapi, ketika orang itu mengecewakanku barang sedikiiiit saja, perasaanku pada orang itu akan hancur lebur tak bersisa.

Jadi, ketika suatu hari Himchan dengan bodohnya berkata 'Selama dua bulan kita pacaran, pada satu bulan pertama aku masih memikirkan Yongguk. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah sepenuhnya jatuh padamu.', perasaanku pada Himchan musnah sudah. Mungkin Himchan berpikir kata-katanya itu romantis. Tapi buatku, itu pengkhianatan. Itu sama saja dengan selingkuh. Disaat aku mencintainya dengan tulus sejak detik pertama, ia baru mencintaiku setelah satu bulan bersama? Itu keterlaluan. _So_ , aku mengacuhkannya selama beberapa hari, dan ketika temanku yang bernama Jung Daehyun mengenalkan seorang _hoobae_ padaku, aku menyambut _hoobae_ itu dengan baik.

Namanya Kim Taehyung.

Tinggi. Ramping. Senyumnya…. Jangan ditanya. Sangat manis. Menawan.

Keren. _Style_ -nya oke. Dan ia jago bermain basket.

Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku selalu jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang seperti itu? Belum? Oke, sekarang sudah kuberi tahu kalian tentang tipe pria idealku.

Aku yang saat itu menjabat sebagai menejer basket sekolah dititipi Taehyung oleh Daehyun karena mereka adalah _sunbae-hoobae_ yang sangat dekat ketika di SMP dulu. Pertemuanku dengan Taehyung yang pertama adalah ketika sedang masa orientasi sekolah. Saat itu Daehyun menghampiriku yang sedang mengatur tim basket untuk segera tampil mendemokan kelebihan ekskul kami. Di belakang Daehyun ada seorang _namja_ yang sangat keren. Dan seketika saja saat mata kami bertemu, aku merasa waktu melambat dan orang-orang di sekitar kami membayang. Iris mataku hanya fokus pada _namja_ itu dan aku yakin, begitu pula dengannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya lalu berucap, " _Annyeong, sunbae_. Kim Taehyung, _ibnida_.". Semenjak itu aku dan Taehyung menjadi dekat dan semakin dekat saja seiring berjalannya kegiatan ekskul basket.

Himchan sepertinya punya feeling kalau aku ada apa-apa dengan Taehyung, karena itu ia selalu mengekoriku ke mana-mana (Omong-omong, waktu itu aku sudah memaafkan Himchan). Ke kantin, pulang sekolah, bahkan saat memenejeri tim basket. Dasar _possessive freak_. Makanya, jangan buat aku kecewa. Jadi aku tak akan berpaling ke _namja_ lain, Himchan bodoh.

Aku sering bertukar pesan dengan Taehyung. Waktu itu belum ada aplikasi _chat_ seperti LINE, Kakao Talk, dan sebagainya. Tahun 2011 adalah eranya BBM. Tapi, Taehyung belum menggunakan Blackberry, jadi, kami berhubungan melalui sms dan _direct message_ di Twitter atau Facebook. Kami punya banyak kesamaan (yang kurang penting, sebenarnya). Seperti kesukaan kami pada warna putih, makanan favorit kami (apapun yang pedas, asin, atau manis), atau kami yang sama-sama mantan _player... You know what I mean,_ lah, ya.. Aku dikategorikan sebagai _player_ oleh murid-murid di SMK karena aku sudah beberapa kali ganti pacar. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung semasa SMP-nya.

Suatu hari, ketika aku 'berkencan' dengan Taehyung—menonton film Harry Potter and the Deatly Hallows—di bioskop, Himchan memergoki kami dan marah besar. Aku sangat malu karena Himchan marah-marah di tempat umum. Jadi, sekalian saja aku putuskan ia _on the spot_ dan pergi bersama Taehyung dari tempat itu.

Beberapa minggu setelah hubunganku dan Himchan berakhir, aku jadian dengan Taehyung. Ia menyatakan perasaannya di tengah lapangan basket dengan membawa banner besar bertuliskan 'Would You Be My Girl, Kim Seokjin?' dan teman-teman satu timnya yang berjajar membentuk formasi hati mengerubuni Taehyung.

Kami jadi pasangan terfenomenal semenjak itu. Bagaimana tidak? Jarang sekali ada pasangan yang _yeoja_ -nya lebih tua di sekolahku. Ditambah aku begitu dikenal. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk semua murid mengetahui hubungan kami, begitu pula dengan guru-gurunya.

Aku kesal sekali pada guru-guru di SMK-ku. Selain membuat peraturan-peraturan yang alot, mereka juga sering membatasi hubungan percintaan yang terjadi pada murid-muridnya. Karena guru-guru itu tidak bisa menyerangku (aku selalu tidak peduli pada ancaman-ancaman mereka), mereka menyerang Taehyung. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Taehyung. Siapa yang tidak takut jika baru masuk sekolah sudah diancam tidak akan naik kelas bahkan dikeluarkan? Waktu itu Taehyung baru 16 tahun, dan pacaran bukan satu-satunya hal yang ada dipikirannya. Ia harus sekolah dengan benar agar orang tuanya bangga padanya. Jadi, setelah mendapatkan surat peringatan dari sekolah, aku bilang pada Taehyung bahwa hubungan kami lebih baik tidak dilanjutkan. Taehyung setuju dan kami berdua mengalami fase-susah-move-on yang sangaaaat lama. Walaupun masing-masing dari kami sudah mendapatkan pacar pengganti, tapi hati kami tetap saling bertaut.

Satu tahun berlalu, aku sudah lulus SMK dan sudah resmi menjadi anak kuliahan.

Aku sempat berpacaran dua kali setelah putus dari Taehyung. Setelah putus dengan yang terakhir, aku baru berpikir, sebenarnya sudah berapa kali aku berpacaran? Aku penasaran dan akhirnya aku menghitung semua mantan-mantanku sejak pertama kali mencoba yang namanya pacaran, dan ternyata aku sudah berpacaran dengan 14 orang. Aku merasa malu ketika ibuku meledekku dengan titel 'piala bergilir'. Aku bukan piala bergilir! Setelah melalui pemikiran yang matang, aku memutuskan untuk mencari pasangan yang serius di bangku kuliah ini.

Oh, ya, aku belum menceritakan tentang kisah cinta Jungkook. Jadi begini.. Jungkook bertemu dengan salah satu alumni SMK-nya ketika ada acara di sekolahnya. _Namja_ yang tampan juga kaya. Namanya Jung Hoseok. Ia lebih tua lima tahun dari Jungkook, sehingga dapat mengimbangi sifat Jungkook yang masih saja kekanakan. Mereka berpacaran semenjak Jungkook duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMK hingga sekarang. Sedangkan aku? _SINGLE, guys._ Aku sedang tidak berpacaran dengan siapa-siapa sekarang ini.

Huf.. Aku lelah dari tadi bicara terus. Aku akan menceritakan pertemuanku dengan Yoongi besok saja, ya? Di _chapter_ tiga, oke? Sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu. Aku baru pulang kuliah dan kalian sudah bertanya-tanya seperti wartawan. Baiklah, sampai jumpa di _chapter_ tiga, kawan-kawan..~

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

NOTE: 

UKM (Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa, ekskul versi kuliah)

Ekskul (Ekstrakulikuler)

* * *

ORUL2 says:

hai, update nich~ ff ini tuh maksudnya kayak drama Reply 1988, jadi ada wawancara gitu.. dan si Seokjin yang nyeritanya. Bisa dibayangkan? bisa dong yaaah /maksa/

yang nungguin yoonjin next chap ya :D hehehe


	3. Chapter 3: Bump Into You

Casts : Kim Seokjin!GS (19) Min Yoongi (22) Jeon Jungkook (19) Kim Taehyung (17) Jung Hoseok (24)

[casts yang lain menyusul]

Pairing : YoonJin / Taejin, Slight!HopeKook

* * *

©BTS member belongs to their parents and agency

©Story belongs to ORUL2

Rated : M

* * *

 **"X"**

.

When you have 'perfect' love story and then he comes back and ruins everything.

.

 **Chapter 3:** _ **Bump Into You**_

* * *

[Jin POV]

Pertemuanku dengan Yoongi.. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan pertemuanku dengan Taehyung, mantan yang (diam-diam) masih sering kupikirkan itu. Yoongi seniorku di kampus. Ia seharusnya sudah lulus ketika aku masuk, karena ia empat tahun di atasku. Namanya juga _namja_ _,_ sering malas masuk kuliah sehingga ia tidak lulus tepat waktu. Tapi, mungkin justru karena kemalasannya itu lah yang mempertemukan kami.

Awalnya aku tidak pernah memerhatikan Yoongi. Semenjak putus dari pacarku yang terakhir (waktu itu aku sudah menjomblo selama empat bulan), aku tidak terlalu suka melirik _namja._ Mungkin aku sudah berada di titik lelah untuk mencari _the right one._ Atau mungkin aku hanya malas harus mengulang fase perkenalan—dekat—gombal-gombalan—jadian—drama— _more drama_ —lelah—putus—kembali ke fase perkenalan lagi.

Aku merasa semuanya terlalu alot. Selalu berjalan seperti itu. Aku pun menantang Tuhan, apakah tidak ada alur menarik dalam sebuah hubungan?

Lalu tantanganku dijawab-Nya ketika aku menginjak semester dua. Waktu itu jurusanku mengikuti pertandingan basket antar jurusan yang diadakan BEM kampus. Aku yang selalu suka melihat pria-pria bermain basket dan ingin mendukung jurusanku sendiri pun datang ke area lapangan basket _indoor_ bersama Jungkook. Kami duduk bersama dengan teman-teman sekelas kami di tribun sebelah kanan.

Tim basket jurusan kami memasuki area pertandingan. Lawan kami kali ini adalah tim dari jurusan akuntansi. Ini adalah pertandingan semi-final. Jika kali ini kami menang lagi, kami akan menuju pertandingan terakhir.

Mataku menangkap beberapa teman satu angkatanku, tapi sisanya aku tidak kenal. Pasti mereka _sunbae._ Lalu.. mataku menangkap sosok itu. Kulitnya putih seputih porselen. Kakinya ramping, bahkan lebih ramping daripada kakiku ( _ugh_ ). Rambutnya cokelat alami, agak gondrong, berantakan. Dia pakai _headband_ berwarna merah yang membuat ketampanannya bertambah 50%. Dan ternyata dia _ace_ dari tim jurusan kami. Aku pun bertanya pada Jungkook.

"Yang itu siapa?", tanyaku.

"Yang pakai _headband_ merah?", Jungkook bertanya balik, aku mengangguk.

"Itu Min Yoongi. _Sunbae._ Kita kan satu kelas, _pabo._ Masa kau tidak ingat?"

Hm.. satu kelas? Kapan ya?

"Dia ada di kelas _Composition 2, Reading 2, Listening 2,_ dan _Vocabulary 2._ Kau ini, makanya, perhatikan sekitarmu.. Jangan hanya memerhatikan Kiddoh ToppDogg saja.", ucap Jungkook malas. Dia memang paling tahu tentang diriku.

Aku menyengir pertanda maaf. Oke, Jungkook. Aku akan lebih memerhatikan keadaan sekitarku. Terutama, aku sudah menemukan oase baru. Min Yoongi, ya? Namanya saja bagus. Aku penasaran, apakah orangnya juga bagus untuk diajak berkomitmen?

Pertandingan selesai, tim kami kalah empat skor. Kami tidak akan masuk final. Salah satu _sunbae_ yang kukenal bernama Lee Junghwan, atau nama bekennya Sandeul, mengajak semua orang dari jurusan kami yang datang menonton pertandingan untuk makan siang di kafenya (sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa membawa tim kami masuk final). Permintaan maaf yang berlebihan. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu kaya saja.

Kami semua yang datang menonton pertandingan, mulai dari angkatanku hingga angkatan paling atas, berangkat ke Aa Cafe di Sangsoo-dong. Kafe itu luas sekali. Di bagian depan ada meja yang sepertinya di desain untuk pasangan atau sahabat, karena hanya terdiri dari dua kursi mungil yang manis dengan meja kecil di tengahnya. Saat kami melangkah ke dalam, kami disuguhi oleh lantai kayu yang di _purnish_ hingga mengilap, deretan kursi panjang dengan selusin kursi di sisinya, beberapa meja bundar dengan empat kursi mengelilinginya, beberapa sofa empuk, satu bar, dan ornamen lainnya yang membuat siapapun akan betah berlama-lama di kafe ini. Sandeul _sunbae_ punya kafe yang bagus.

Kami semua duduk di meja panjang. Satu meja seharusnya berisi dua belas orang, tapi kami menyatukan dua meja, sehingga kami, dua puluh empat orang, duduk saling berhadapan. Aku duduk di bagian kiri tengah, berdampingan dengan beberapa teman satu angkatanku. Sedangkan Min Yoongi, dia duduk di ujung, bersebelahan dengan Sandeul _sunbae._ Dia dan Sandeul _sunbae_ memang dekat walaupun berbeda satu tingkat, menurut informasi yang kudapat dari Jungkook.

Hidangan datang. Kami semua mengobrol dan bersenda gurau selagi menikmati pesanan masing-masing. Waktu itu aku memesan _spinach pasta carbonara_ dan _lemon & lychee ice tea_. Sesekali aku melirik Min Yoongi sambil berpura-pura mengobrol dengan Park Jimin, teman sekelasku. Dia yang membawaku kemari dengan motornya. Sedangkan Jungkook menebeng motor Kim Namjoon, seorang _sunbae_ tingkat dua yang merupakan ketua HIMA. Kata Jungkook, mereka semacam saudara jauh, entahlah. Saudara jauh macam mana yang nama marganya berbeda? Abaikan saja hubungan jauh mereka. Sekarang, mari fokus pada Min Yoongi.

Ku perhatikan Min Yoongi memesan makanan Korea dan teh hijau dingin. Begitu simpel. Ia selalu tersenyum manis ketika mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Oh, senyumannya itu.. membuatku merasa lemas. Kenapa? Ada apa? Apakah dia _the right one_? Tuhan? Tolong jawab aku, Tuhan..

Wow! Mata kami bertemu. Aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku, berpura-pura mengobrol dengan Jimin. Aku melirik dari ekor mataku. Tidak! Dia masih mengamatiku. Kenapa? Tolong berhenti, tuan Min. Aku tidak kuat.

Jamuan makan siang selesai. Semua gratis, ditanggung oleh Sandeul _sunbae._ Benar kan dugaanku, dia hanya terlalu kaya. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak tertarik padanya, ya? Ibuku pasti senang kalau aku tertarik padanya, lalu dia juga tertarik padaku, kami jadian, menikah, wah.. ibuku pasti bahagia bukan kepalang. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Sepertinya aku akan bahagia jika aku bisa berdampingan dengan Sandeul _sunbae._ Dia tampan, baik, rendah hati, dan super kaya. Tapi kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak diberi ketertarikan padanya, Tuhan?! Kenapa mataku selalu terkunci pada sosok di samping Sandeul _sunbae,_ alias Min Yoongi dengan _killer smile-_ nya?! Ada apa denganku dan pria-pria dengan senyuman manis?!

Aku dan teman-teman satu angkatanku pamit untuk pergi lebih dulu. Kami menghampiri para _sunbae_ lalu menyapa mereka satu per satu. Sangat melelahkan, tapi ini tatakrama. Kami sebagai _maknae_ harus melakukannya. Lalu, sampailah aku di kursi Min Yoongi. Duh.. dia tersenyum padaku. Manis sekali, Tuhan! Aku tidak kuat. Lututku rasanya lemas..

"Hai, pulang ke mana?", tanyanya ramah.

Aku meneguk salivaku dengan kasar. "Dangju-dong, _sunbae.._ ". Sial, suaraku terlalu pelan. Aku nyaris mencicit. Dia tertawa menyadari kegugupanku. _Double_ sial.

"Jauh sekali, naik apa ke sana?"

"Kereta sampai Gwanghwamun, _sunbae._ Selanjutnya aku menggunakan bis.". Bagus, kali ini suaraku agak kencang.

Dia menepuk lenganku lembut. "Oke, hati-hati, ya..."

Nada suaranya menggantung. Aku kira dia ingin tahu namaku.

"Kim Seokjin, _ibnida._ "

"Sekali lagi, Min Yoongi mengucapkan: Hati-hati, Kim Seokjin.", ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Aku rasa dia sengaja menyebutkan namanya. Hei, tidak perlu, aku bahkan sudah tahu sedikit tentangmu dari Jungkook.

Aku tersenyum kikuk lalu berjalan ke kursi Sandeul _sunbae_ untuk berpamitan sekaligus berterimakasih atas jamuan makannya. Terus begitu sampai ke kursi _sunbae_ yang terakhir. Akhirnya aku dan teman-teman satu angkatanku pulang. Jimin dan Namjoon _sunbae_ mengantarkan aku dan Jungkook hingga stasiun. Di perjalanan pulang, aku membuka SNS favoritku waktu itu, Twitter.

"Hei, apa kau tahu _ID_ Sandeul _sunbae_?", tanyaku pada Jungkook.

" _Ani._ Cari saja namanya, siapa tahu muncul."

"Jeon Jungkook, yang namanya Lee Junghwan ada jutaan di Korea Selatan.."

"Sandeul. Coba cari Sandeul. Kurasa tidak akan ada terlalu banyak orang yang bernama panggilan itu.", ralat Jungkook, menyadari kebodohannya.

Aku mengetik 'Sandeul' di kolom pencarian. Ada beberapa orang, tapi setidaknya tidak jutaan. Aku mengecek _avatar_ akun yang bernama Sandeul satu persatu. Tidak perlu waktu lama, aku menemukan Sandeul _sunbae._ Aku me- _follow_ akun itu sebelum me- _mention-_ nya.

 **Seoookjin_** : Sunbae, ini Seokjin, tingkat pertama. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk hari ini. Aku dan teman-teman sangat senang! ^^

Aku menekan tombol Tweet, sedetik kemudian muncul tulisan _your tweet has been sent._

Aku menyimpan ponselku lalu mengobrol dengan Jungkook selama perjalanan.

Saat aku sampai di rumah, lebih tepatnya di kamarku, aku menyimpan tas selempang kecilku di meja belajar lalu mengeluarkan ponsel. Aku membuka kuncinya lalu melihat enam notifikasi dari Twitter. Aku tersenyum, mungkin Sandeul _sunbae_ membalas _tweet-_ ku.

Benar saja, diantara mention dan notifikasi lainnya, ada satu _retweet_ dari akun Sandeul _sunbae._

 **leesandeuul** : Halo, Seokjin! Sama-sama. Aku juga sangat senang bisa lebih dekat dengan para _hoobae_ RT **Seoookjin_** : Sunbae, ini Seokjin, tingkat pertama. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk hari ini.

 **leesandeuul** is now following you.

Dan satu _retweet_ dari Namjoon _sunbae._

 **brainkim** : Cieee, Sandeul~ RT **leesandeuul** : Halo, Seokjin! Sama-sama. Aku juga sangat senang bisa lebih dekat dengan para _hoobae_ RT **Seoookjin_** : Sunbae, ini Seokjin

Aku tertawa. Apa yang perlu di-cie-kan antara aku dan Sandeul _sunbae_? Dasar, saudara jauh Jungkook memang sama anehnya dengan Jungkook.

 **Seoookjin_** : Annyeong, sunbae.. follow back aku dong :p RT **brainkim** : Cieee, Sandeul~ RT **leesandeuul** : Halo, Seokjin! Sama-sama.

 **brainkim** is now following you.

 **brainkim** : done, temannya Jungkook~ RT **Seoookjin_** : Annyeong, sunbae.. follow back aku dong

 **leesandeuul** : Cieee Namjoon~ :p RT **brainkim** : done, temannya Jungkook~ RT **Seoookjin_** : Annyeong, sunbae.. follow back aku dong

 **dunkYoongi** : **leesandeuul** **brainkim Seoookjin_** aku juga di follback dong, sunbae~ :p :p :p

Hatiku meloncat hingga ubun-ubun kepalaku. Itu akun Min Yoongi?! Sumpah?! Dia me- _reply_ percakapanku dengan Sandeul dan Namjoon _sunbae_?! Dan dia minta di- _follow back_?!

Aku menekan tombol Follow dengan hati _dugeun-dugeun._ Gila! Bahkan aku belum mencari akunnya, dan dia sudah muncul begitu saja di notifikasiku! Apakah ini jalanku, Tuhan? Apakah dia memang untukku? Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi begitu dekat dengan Tuhan karena banyak sekali yang kupertanyakan tentang dunia.

Aku membalas Tweet Min Yoongi dengan me- _reply_ -nya.

 **Seoookjin_** : **dunkYoongi** sudah~ annyeong, sunbae slam dunk :p

 **dunkYoongi** : annyeong juga orang Dangju-dong. Sudah sampai rumah? **Seoookjin_**

Aku berteriak di dalam hati. Dia menanyakan keadaanku? Apa dia mengkhawatirkan diriku? KYAAAA!

 **Seoookjin_** : **dunkYoongi** ne, sunbae. Ini baru sampai kamar. Sunbae sendiri?

Ada _retweet_ masuk.

 **brainkim** : *teriak pakai loud speaker* CIEEEE YOONGI. Cc: **leesandeuul** RT **dunkYoongi** : annyeong juga orang Dangju-dong. Sudah sampai rumah? **Seoookjin_**

Ada satu _reply_ menyusul masuk.

 **leesandeuul** : CIEEEE DAH! KIW! UHUY! **brainkim dunkYoongi Seoookjin_**

Lalu ada notifikasi _direct message._ Satu pesan baru. Dari siapa?

 **dunkYoongi:** Seokjin, ada id LINE atau Kktalk? Sumpah tuh anak dua, racet banget. Gak bisa liat orang lagi pdkt.

Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin berteriak. Aku mengambil bantalku lalu berteriak sepuas-puasnya di dalam sana. Aku tidak mau membuat kebisingingan yang akan membuat ibu dan ayah marah-marah nanti.

Min Yoongi bilang dia lagi pdkt alias pendekatan? Padaku? Ini gila! _Thank, God_!

Aku memberinya _ID_ Kktalk-ku dengan tambahan emot senyum di sana. Biar dia pikirkan sendiri saja apa arti emot senyum itu. Beberapa menit kemudian muncul _ID_ baru yang menambahkan aku sebagai teman. **Yoongggi**.

Beberapa detik kemudian, _chat_ pertama dari Min Yoongi muncul.

"Hai, _hoobae_."

Dan kami melanjutkan percakapan kami hingga pukul sebelas malam.

Jadi, begitulah bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Yoongi. Kami menjadi semakin dekat, tidak hanya di SNS, tapi juga di dunia nyata. Di kelas, dia selalu duduk di samping atau di belakangku. Dia ceroboh sekali, sering lupa membawa buku referensi, atau mungkin sengaja supaya dia bisa membacanya berdua denganku? Kekeke. Satu bulan kemudian, kami resmi pacaran. Apa kalian penasaran bagaimana cara dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya? Akan kuceritakan nanti.

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 says:

sorry for late update! thank u for the reviews im so touched /kisseu/

ini udah diceritain ya gmn pertemuan jin sama yungi

next chap fokus ke hubungan yoonjin mwehehe /aint they cute?!/


	4. Chapter 4: Sailing

Casts : Kim **Seokjin**!GS (19) Min **Yoongi** (22) Jeon **Jungkook**!GS (19) Kim **Taehyung** (17) Kim **Namjoon** (20) Lee Junghwan aka **Sandeul** (21) Park **Jimin** (19) Jung **Hoseok** (24)

[casts yang lain menyusul, jika dibutuhkan]

Pairing : YoonJin/Taejin (?) Slight!HopeKook

* * *

©BTS and B1A4 member belongs to their parents and agency

©Story belongs to ORUL2

Rated : M

* * *

 **"X"**

 _When you have 'perfect' love story then he comes back and ruins everything._

 **Chapter** **4** **: _Sailing_**

* * *

[Jin POV]

Aku dan Yoongi (hampir) bertemu setiap hari, di kampus, tentunya.

Selebihnya, aku dan dia bertemu jika kami pulang kuliah di jam yang sama. Aku akan menanyakan "Apakah _sunbae_ mau mengantarku pulang?", dan dia selalu meng-iya-kan, walaupun aku harus sedikit berjuang terlebih dahulu.

Berjuang? Maksudnya?

Begini:

Sore itu adalah pertama kalinya aku dan Yoongi pulang bersama. Aku sedang ada ujian Sastra Korea, sedangkan Yoongi sudah menyelesaikan ujian komputernya sejak beberapa jam sebelumnya. Aku menanyakan kesediaannya untuk 'pulang bareng', padahal aku cuma ingin tahu saja, apa dia mau mengantarkan aku pulang atau tidak.

Ternyata dia bilang oke! Dengan secepat kilat aku menyelesaikan ujian Bahasa Koreaku, lima menit untuk lima puluh soal, _daebak,_ kan? Entah karena aku ini warga negara yang baik, entah karena aku terlalu bersemangat dengan acara 'pulang bareng'ku dengan Yoongi.

Setelah mengumpulkan kertas ujian, disusul oleh tatapan heran tapi kagum dosenku, aku langsung melesat keluar kelas dan menghubungi Yoongi. Ternyata dia sudah tidak ada di area kampus. Dia sudah di jalan pulang dan kembali ke kampus hanya untuk menjemputku. Jadi, mau tidak mau, aku harus menyusulnya ke gerbang utama.

Jarak antara gedung Fakultas Sastra dan gerbang utama.. _well_ , lumayan jauh. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Masa aku bermanja-manja minta dijemput di depan fakultas? Aku kan bukan pacarnya, atau mungkin, belum.

Maka dari itu, aku lari pontang panting ke gerbang utama, karena Yoongi bilang dia tidak suka menunggu. Huh, baru pendekatan saja sudah menunjukkan sisi menyebalkannya, dasar! Tapi, itu berarti dia tidak _fake,_ kan? Daripada pria yang hanya manis di awal, kurasa lebih baik seperti ini. _Stagnan,_ tapi selamanya. Hehehe.

Setelah hampir sampai di tempat Yoongi menunggu, hatiku semakin tidak karuan. Bagaimanapun juga, ini pertama kalinya aku akan dibonceng Yoongi! Apa yang harus kubicarakan dengannya nanti selama perjalanan kurang lebih satu jam ke depan? Otakku mulai mencari topik pembicaraan. Apakah aku harus menyapanya dengan ceria atau malu-malu, menepuk pundaknya atau langsung muncul di hadapannya (apa dia tidak akan terkejut nanti?). Ah! Sudahlah, _let it flow_ saja!

Aku melanjutkan langkahku. Yoongi di sana, duduk mengangkang di motornya. Kepalanya menunduk menatap _Blackberry Bold-_ nya. Dia betul-betul tidak tahu aku sudah ada di sekitarnya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk sedikit mengejutkan dia. Aku menepuk bahunya dari belakang lalu tersenyum jahil ketika dia berbalik.

"Hey.", sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Nampaknya dia tidak terlalu terkejut.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Kelamaan, ya? _Sorry.._ "

"Nggak, kok.", Yoongi menyodorkan helm padaku. Kenapa dia bawa dua helm? "Yuk, naik."

Aku memasang helm yang tadi disodorkan Yoongi, yang entah kenapa sulit sekali aku kaitkan penguncinya. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menjadi gadis manja atau melakukan _aegyo,_ tapi pengunci helm ini memang agak rusak sepertinya. Jadi aku minta tolong pada Yoongi untuk menguncikan helmnya. Dia tersenyum penuh pengertian lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Tenang saja, dia tidak menciumku, dia membantu mengaitkan helm ini. Sepertinya ini bukan helmnya, karena dia juga meraba-raba bagaimana cara menguncinya.

Ugh. Wajahnya terlalu dekat. Aku malu sekali. Kuharap Yoongi tidak melihat wajahku sekarang, karena aku yakin seluruh permukaan wajahku sangat merah sekali sekarang.

"Selesai.", kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum di hadapan wajahku, mengusap puncak helmku, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya—kembali menghadap ke depan.

Aku—dengan kikuk—naik ke jok belakang motornya. Dia pakai skuter berwarna putih. Aku suka skuter. Dan aku suka _namja_ yang pakai skuter. Hehe.

"Dangju-dong, _here we come_!", seru Yoongi semangat sebelum menyalakan mesin skuternya. Aku tertawa, senang karena ternyata dia bersemangat untuk mengantarkanku pulang.

* * *

Selama perjalanan, tanpa sadar aku mulai bercerita apa saja. Benar-benar apa saja. Mulai dari mata kuliah, teman-temanku, Jungkook, rumahku, ibu dan ayahku. Dia juga menceritakan banyak hal, yang tidak terlalu kuingat apa saja saking banyaknya.

Percakapan kami mengalir begitu saja. Aku senang, aku merasa kami cocok.

Saat di tengah perjalanan, Yoongi bertanya apa aku lapar. Sebenarnya, sejujurnya, demi dewa dewi di seluruh dunia, aku anti makan malam. Aku orang yang mudah gemuk, tapi sulit kurus. Jadi, aku tidak pernah makan malam. Tapi, ya ampun, seorang _namja_ yang mengajakmu makan di saat sedang mengantarmu pulang adalah tanda bahwa dia masih ingin berlama-lama denganmu dan ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh! Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini, kan?

Aku mengiyakan ajakan makan malamnya. Kupikir dia akan mengajakku makan di cafe daerah Dangju-dong, tapi dia malah mengantarkanku ke rumah. Katanya mau mengajak makan? Bagaimana, sih, Yoongi ini?

Ternyata dia ingin 'setor wajah' dulu pada kedua orang tuaku, dan meminta izin untuk mengajak aku makan malam. Whoaa, aku semakin kagum saja pada Yoongi. Selain baik, dia juga sopan dan tahu tata krama pada orang tua. Duh, rasanya aku semakin jatuh hati..

Ayah dan ibuku mengizinkan. Aku senang sekali, karena aku sangat jarang diperbolehkan main pada malam hari. Aku menceritakan hal itu pada Yoongi, jadi dia memilih untuk makan nasi goreng di rumah makan kecil di dekat komplekku. Aku jadi menyesal sudah cerita. Kukira kami bisa berkencan di kafe yang agak jauh dan lebih keren. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Di mana pun, asalkan bersama Yoongi, aku senang-senang saja, kok.

* * *

Aku dan Yoongi memesan dua porsi nasi goreng sosis dan _ocha_ dingin. Pesanan kami datang lima belas menit kemudian. Ini yang aku senang dari rumah makan kecil, pesanananmu akan cepat datang. Kami memakannya dengan lahap. Ternyata makan malam tidak buruk juga, kalau bersama Yoongi. Kekeke.

Setelah sendokanku yang ke dua puluh, aku merasa kekenyangan. Ternyata Yoongi pun begitu.

"Wah, nasi goreng ini banyak sekali, ya?", ucap Yoongi seraya menyodorkan piringnya ke depan. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup."

"Aku juga sedang kenyang, _sunbae.._ "

"Ya sudah, jangan dipaksakan.", kata Yoongi sambil menarik piring nasi goreng milikku ke depan.

Aku tersenyum. Ku kira dia tipa _namja_ yang akan memaksaku menghabiskan makanan hingga tetes terakhir.

"Eh, ada sesuatu di bibirmu.", ucap Yoongi.

Aku kelabakan. Ada sesuatu? Ada apa? Nasi? Bawang? Cabai? _Kimchi_? AAAH MEMALUKAN SEKALI, SIH?!

Yoongi tersenyum lalu mengambil si sesuatu itu dari sudut atas bibirku. Jarinya dengan lembut menyapu permukaan bibirku, memberikan getaran aneh hingga paha dalamku.

"Kalau masih lapar, dimakan lagi saja nasi gorengnya. Jangan menyisakan nasi di bibirmu, dong.", ledek Yoongi sambil terkekeh.

Aku juga ikut terkekeh dengan mukaku yang memerah. "Nasinya sangat menyukaiku, makanya dia nempel-nempel di bibirku."

"Kalau aku, boleh nempel-nempel di bibirmu juga?"

"Eh?", APA MAKSUD YOONGI YA TUHAN AS!FQIO2EFN7LAF&?!

"Kan aku juga sangat menyukaimu."

 _BLUSH._

Ya Tuhan.. Yoongi benar-benar jago menggombal. Wajahku semakin panas saja.

"Ah, _sunbae_ bisa saja.", ucapku malu-malu.

Yoongi terkekeh. Dia mengusap pucuk kepalaku. Tidak tahukah dia kalau wanita sangat lemah diperlakukan seperti itu? "Jangan panggil _sunbae_ terus, dong. _Oppa_ saja."

"Mm.. _ne, oppa_.", jawabku ceria.

"Lain kali kita pesannya satu piring berdua saja, ya? Nampaknya kita tidak kuat makan banyak-banyak.", ucap Yoongi selanjutnya.

Apa katanya? 'Lain kali'? Berarti akan ada _dinner_ selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi? _Yes_! Ini tandanya dia sangat tertarik padaku! Hihihi.

* * *

Jadi, begitulah. Aku semakin dekat dengan Yoongi. Kami berkomunikasi dengan intens. Satu bulan kemudian, saat dia mengantarku pulang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" _Oppa,_ sebenarnya kita ini.. apa?"

Aku tahu Yoongi pasti mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Dia sudah besar, dia pasti tahu maksudku.

"Kamu, pacarku.", jawabnya santai.

Pacar? Aku dianggap pacar? Seseorang tolong pegang aku, karena rasanya aku akan melayang!

"Em.. tapi, _oppa_ kan belum memintaku untuk menjadi pacar?", tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Kita kan sudah besar, apa perlu acara tembak-tembakkan seperti ABG?"

"Perlu!", kataku semangat. Pada waktu itu aku adalah penganut roman picisan di mana sang pria harus menyatakan perasaannya dengan sangat romantis lalu sang wanita akan mengangguk seraya menangis terharu lalu mereka berdua berpelukan, berciuman, dan ceritanya tamat.

Yoongi agak terkejut mendengar seruanku. Tapi selanjutnya dia tertawa pelan. "Kenapa begitu? Aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu. Dan aku yakin kau juga menyukaiku. Apakah perlu kata 'jadian'? Karena aku pribadi sudah menganggapmu pacarku sejak hari pertama kita dekat."

 _Mwo?!_ Aku antara senang dan bingung. Senang karena Yoongi sudah menganggapku pacar sejak dulu? Wow. Tapi, kalau aku tidak menganggapnya, berarti ini hubungan sepihak, dong?

"T-tapi aku butuh tanggal, _oppa._ "

"Hm.. begitu. Oke, baiklah, hari ini saja. Kim Seokjin, mau kan pacaran dengan _oppa_?"

Ih, Yoongi. Kok begitu saja, sih? Tidak ada bunga? Balon? _Dinner_ romantis? Cincin?

Aku mengharapkan pengungkapan perasaan yang romantis. Tapi, masa saja aku minta dia nembaknya nanti saja, jangan di teras depan rumahku. Kan tidak lucu.

"Aku mau, _oppa._ ", jawabku.

"Nah, sip. Kita pacaran sekarang."

Aku menghela napas dalam hati. Ternyata begini, ya, pacaran dengan yang lebih tua. Tidak ada acara 'lucu-lucuan'. Aku melirik _Blackberry Gemini-_ ku. Sekarang tanggal 2 Maret 2013, pukul 21:40. Aku dan Yoongi resmi berpacaran.

Akhirnya aku melepas status jombloku setelah empat bulan lamanya, dan dia juga, setelah satu setengah tahun lamanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

 **reply for reviews**

 **Nijkoesmik6894** : Kyaaaaa YoonJinn aku bahagia :')

Gila ini seruuu... maaf review di chapt ini :3

Sandeul ama namjoon rese aihhh tp emg lucu dibagian sana  
Waaahhh dan pair ff ini pair aku bgt ya ampuuun susah tau nyari ff dg pair taejin sama yoonjin. Thanks beb.. untung aku ubrak abrik akunmu hihi  
Okee aku penasaran dan aku bakal sabar nggu ff ini. Seokjin cucah move on ahhh bkin hati dugun dugun /? Sama jalan cerita nanti.

Semangat ya beb

 **ORUL2:** hai yoonjin dan taejin shipper! *tos* iya cokjin masih belom mup on tuh kayaknya :p author juga geleng2 kepala. ternyata dia belom lupain taetae. ahaha. makasih ya semangatnya makasih juga udah sabar nungguin ff ini unch unch :*

.

 **Atiika147** : ah suka suka.. ini lucu karakter jin dijelaskan dgn sempurna.. poin of viewnya dapet bgt.. jdi makin kenal nih dgn karakter jin yg author buat..  
lanjut thor..

 **ORUL2** : awww ini sweet banget gatau kenapa/? aku seneng banget ada yang ngerti betapa dalemnya aku bikin karakter jin, dan ngerti cerita yang bener-bener dari sudut pandang satu karakter. makasih dear atika 3

.

aku mau bilang makasih juga untuk **Nam0SuPD** , **Ammiguns** , dan **Phieyy** yang udah baca sekaligus review.

makasih juga untuk para sider.

semoga masih setia sabar menunggu kelanjutan hubungan seokjin dengan yoongi ya

atau dengan taehyung?

khihihihihihihihi /tawa nista/


	5. Chapter 5: We've through too much

Casts : Kim **Seokjin**!GS (19) Min **Yoongi** (22) Jeon **Jungkook**!GS (19) Kim **Taehyung** (17) Kim **Namjoon** (20) Lee Junghwan aka **Sandeul** (21) Park **Jimin** (19) Jung **Hoseok** (24)

[casts yang lain menyusul, jika dibutuhkan]

Pairing : YoonJin/Taejin (?) Slight!HopeKook

* * *

©BTS and B1A4 member belongs to their parents and agency

©Story belongs to ORUL2

Rated : M

* * *

 **"X"**

 _When you have 'perfect' love story then he comes back and ruins everything._

 **Chapter** **5** **:** _ **We've through too much**_

* * *

[Jin POV]

Tiga bulan pertama hubunganku dengan Yoongi, aku sering menangis. Yoongi memang _tidak sengaja_ membuatku sedih. Maksudku, dia _tidak menyadari_ telah membuatku sedih. Aku akui, saat itu aku masih sangat labil. Aku sering iri melihat teman-temanku di Instagram yang diberikan bunga, _dinner_ romantis, jalan-jalan ke tempat yang indah.. Sedangkan aku dengan Yoongi begitu-begitu saja. Kuliah, pulang, kadang makan di luar, menonton film di bioskop (lebih seringnya sih menonton film di laptop). Sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan rutinitasku dengan Yoongi, karena memang menyenangkan. Aku hanya.. sedikit iri. Tidak, cukup iri. Aku juga ingin dong diperlakukan secara romantis. Diberikan bunga, misalnya. Aku dan Yoongi sudah pacaran selama 3 bulan, dan dia belum pernah membelikan aku apapun selain makanan. Padahal hanya butuh 1000 Won untuk menyenangkan aku, dan itu sebanding dengan 1 tangkai bunga. Tidak apa, asal setangkai pun aku puas. Tapi, nyatanya, hingga kini pun dia belum pernah membelikanku bunga.

Oke, lupakan bunga. Sikapnya saja dulu. Seharusnya dia bisa menjaga sikapnya dengan wanita lain. Maksudku, dia tidak selingkuh. Tidak.

Hanya saja.. dia itu sangat _easy going._ Terlalu, malah. Sehingga.. banyak _yeoja_ yang dekat dengannya, sebagai teman, sahabat, teman geng, teman perkumpulan, dan apapun itu yang menjadi kedok mereka. Aku tahu sekali bahwa hubungan diantara _namja_ dan _yeoja_ tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya 'kami hanya teman' apalagi 'aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak/adik'. Itu semua MITOS. Seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang sangat dekat itu pasti memendam rasa, baik itu secara sepihak maupun timbal balik. Aku sangat percaya pada teoriku itu hingga detik ini.

Makanya, ketika beberapa _yeoja_ dengan santainya mengajak Yoongi untuk _hangout_ bersama, dan Yoongi mengiyakan juga dengan santainya, aku marah besar. Tapi aku gengsi untuk marah. Terang saja, aku dan Yoongi baru 3 bulan resmi berpacaran, masa aku sudah main melarang dia pergi? Kan _nggak banget._

Tapi aku kesal kalau dia pergi main dengan teman perempuannya. Aku kan tidak tahu nanti mereka melakukan apa saja. Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Yoongi. Aku tidak percaya pada para wanita itu. Pasalnya, Yoongi itu sangat menawan. Pernahkah aku menjelaskan betapa tampannya Yoongi? Selain fisiknya yang bisa dikatakan nyaris sempurna, dia itu ramah sekali kepada wanita, anak kecil, dan orang tua. Dia akan mengeluarkan _gummy smile-_ nya yang dulu membuat aku jatuh hati itu kepada 3 jenis manusia yang kusebut tadi. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak cemburu?

Yoongi dengan tidak disadarinya telah memberikan harapan pada para wanita itu.

Siapa saja bisa salah paham jika disenyumi orang lain, bukan? Apalagi yang memberikan senyum itu tampan dan senyumannya menyejukkan. Aku justru heran sih kalau ada wanita yang tubuhnya tidak lemas kalau dilempar _gummy smile-_ nya Yoongi.

TAPI AKU KAN INGINNYA YOONGI HANYA TERSENYUM PADAKU SAJA.

Aku ingin dia berhenti membuat _yeoja_ lain terpana dan jatuh hati padanya.

Tapi, sayangnya, dia tidak mengerti.

Karena itulah aku sering menangis sendiri, kadang bersama Jungkook. Aku ingin marah tapi kupendam karena aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pacar yang posesif. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kedepannya akan seperti apa. Siapa tahu aku dan Yoongi akan berakhir di bulan ke 4, 5, atau 6 seperti kisahku yang sudah-sudah.

Iya, aku belum pernah pacaran lebih dari satu tahun. Dulu, rekor terjauhku adalah 8 bulan. Itu juga setelah putus nyambung dua kali. Aku tidak bisa memastikan bahwa hubunganku dengan Yoongi akan menjadi se-spesial itu dengan memecahkan rekor 8 bulanku.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

Karena aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada Yoongi, aku jadi sering uring-uringan. Dan itu berpengaruh besar pada _mood_ Yoongi. Dia juga jadi sering kesal padaku karena aku mendiamkannya ketika dia berbicara, tidak menjawabnya saat dia bertanya.

Puncaknya adalah ketika ulang tahunku. Aku mengharapkan suatu _galla dinner_ dengan ornamen romantis seperti bunga ( _again, flower_ ), balon, lilin, musik, dansa, dan ciuman mesra. Tapi.. yang kudapat hanyalah..

" _Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Di usiamu yang sudah genap 20, aku harap kau semakin dewasa. Semakin banyak yang sayang. Semakin sayang sama aku, hehe. Semoga kuliahmu lancar dan baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu._ "

Itu kata Yoongi. Dan omong-omong, itu adalah pesan teks.

Setelahnya, dia tidak memberiku apapun. Selamat tinggal _galla dinner,_ kado pun aku tidak dapat. Hal kecil seperti ucapan mesra di SNS saja tidak dikerjakan Yoongi. Aku sampai berpikir, apa aku tidak berarti untuknya? Disaat banyak _namja_ lain yang memberiku ucapan dan tidak sedikit juga yang memberiku hadiah.

Jangan pikir aku _yeoja_ yang tidak laku. Bahkan saat aku mengganti Biodata di Twitterku dengan akun Yoongi, banyak pria yang mengirimiku pesan (dan ada juga yang mengajak bertemu). Mereka sedih aku lebih memilih Yoongi daripada mereka. _Well,_ jujur saja, salah satu alasan aku memilih Yoongi adalah karena mereka tidak lebih tampan dari Yoongi. Fisik nomor satu untukku, sisanya menyusul.

Padahal, diantara para _namja_ yang mendekatiku dulu banyak yang lebih kaya, lebih romantis, dan lebih perhatian daripada Yoongi. Tapi, salahkan Yoongi dengan _gummy smile-_ nya yang membuat jantungku terperangkap. Ya, aku memilih Yoongi karena senyuman sialannya itu.

Aku selalu suka pria dengan senyuman memesona. Aku menyadari _fetish-_ ku ini saat aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Junhoe. Ingat, mantanku waktu kelas 1 SMK? Iya, dia itu punya senyuman yang sangat lebar. Saking lebarnya, pipinya akan naik hingga menutupi matanya yang agak sipit. Oh aku suka sekali senyumannya. Dan sejak itu aku menyadari bahwa senyuman pria sangat mematikan untukku.

Karena kecewa akan Yoongi yang tidak memberiku kado apapun, aku menerima ajakan beberapa teman _namja-_ ku untuk keluar bersama. Aku dengan tidak tahu malunya meminta kado pada mereka sebelum bertemu denganku. Dan mereka mengiyakan. Bahkan ada yang memang sudah menyiapkan kado sebelum aku meminta. Dan aku dengan penuh dendam meng- _upload_ semua kado yang kudapat itu ke Twitter. Sengaja, biar Yoongi lihat. Bahkan pria lain saja mampu membelikan aku kado dan mengajakku makan siang romantis.

Melihat kegiatanku selama beberapa hari dengan para pria itu, Yoongi marah besar. Itu adalah kemarahan Yoongi yang pertama. Sebelumnya kami tidak pernah bertengkar sehebat itu. Dia bilang dia tidak suka kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan pria lain. Dan aku pikir dia juga tidak suka kalau ada pria lain yang bisa membahagiakan aku selain dirinya, hanya saja tidak dikatakannya secara gamblang. Setelah berpacaran selama 3 bulan dengan Yoongi, aku telah mempelajari bahwa selain cuek, dia itu gengsian.

Sebagai pria, dia punya ego tinggi yang tidak ingin direndahkan wanita. Dia menganut sistem patriarki. Sedangkan aku, agak sedikit feminis. Wajar saja kalau kami sering beradu argumen soal ini.

Kembali lagi ke Yoongi yang cemburu. Jujur aku tidak menyangka dia secemburu itu. Kupikir dia tipe pria yang cuek aku pergi dengan siapa saja. Ternyata dia kesal setengah mati, bahkan ketika ada pria yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di SNS pun dia tidak suka. Aku, selain kesal karena dia marah-marah, juga senang. Karena, siapa yang tidak senang kalau pacarnya cemburu (dalam konteks wajar). Karena kecemburuan menandakan pasanganmu mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu.

Akhirnya aku dan Yoongi memiliki komitmen untuk tidak terlalu intens bertemu dengan lawan jenis. Boleh, hanya saja laporan dulu, dan itu pun tidak sering. Komitmen pertama aku dan Yoongi.

Aneh memang, karena biasanya komitmen dibuat sebelum meresmikan hubungan. Eh, kalian seperti itu tidak? Atau cuma aku yang seperti itu? Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir memang agak aneh kalau membuat komitmen dulu baru pacaran. Memangnya melamar pekerjaan, harus ada kontraknya dulu baru jalan?

Sekali lagi, Yoongi dan pemikirannya yang dewasa itu membuka satu pintu tertutup di otakku akan dunia. Sedikit demi sedikit, Yoongi membawaku menuju pintu kedewasaan.

Selanjutnya, setelah adanya komitmen yang pertama itu, aku jadi berani mengutarakan perasaanku dan pikiranku. Akhirnya aku jujur, aku sedih ketika dia tidak membelikan aku apapun saat aku ulang tahun. Dan aku tidak berbohong ketika melihat Yoongi tergelak tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali dalam mode serius.

" _Sayang, aku memang seperti ini. Aku tidak sabaran, aku tidak suka menunggumu barang semenit saja saat kita berjanji pulang bersama. Aku tidak romantis, aku tidak suka, dan aku tidak mengerti definisi romantismu. Dan aku tidak kaya, aku tidak bisa membelikan semua hal yang kamu mau begitu saja. Aku harus menabung dulu, mengingat aku juga masih kuliah dan aku juga mengambil beberapa kelas ulangan. Aku juga punya satu adik yang masih SMP. Aku harap kamu bisa mencintai aku apa adanya._ "

Itu yang dia katakan sewaktu akhirnya aku berkata jujur tentang keinginanku saat ulang tahun.

" _Tapi ulang tahun kan special occasion. Tanggal 7 Juni hanya datang satu tahun sekali, Yoongi. Aku ingin merasakan sedikit perbedaan di hari ulang tahunku dengan hari-hari biasa._ "

Iya, semenjak resmi pacaran aku tidak pernah memanggilnya _oppa_ lagi. Aku hanya memanggil namanya, atau juga panggilan sayang yang sering berubah-ubah sesuai _mood-_ ku. Kadang kupanggil _chagi,_ sayang, _baby, babe, darling,_ ay, yang, dan kadang jelek, gusi, pucat, pokoknya terserah aku.

" _Ya sudah.. Kita mulai dari tahun depan, okay? Jujur saja, selama pacaran dulu dengan mantan-mantanku, aku selalu seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah membelikan mantanku apapun. Tapi, aku akan berusaha menuruti definisi 'hari spesial'-mu, dan aku harap kamu juga bersabar menunggu aku berubah hingga memenuhi kriteriamu._ "

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak terpesona mendengar ucapannya? Yoongi punya caranya sendiri untuk menjadi romantis. Dan kalimat di atas adalah salah satunya.

Pikirkan saja. _Yeoja_ mana yang tidak luluh kalau diperlakukan berbeda dengan perlakuan pacar kepada mantannya. Yoongi mau berubah demi aku, dan dia tidak melakukannya pada mantan-mantannya. Itu membuatku merasa spesial.

Setelah itu, hubunganku dengan Yoongi semakin dekat. Kami lebih sering mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Apa yang aku suka dari Yoongi, apa yang tidak aku suka, dan dia pun melakukan yang sama padaku. Majalah Cosmopolitan pernah bilang, kunci kesuksesan suatu hubungan adalah komunikasi. Dan aku tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi pada kutipan itu.

Setelah semuanya baik-baik saja—aku dan Yoongi, perkuliahanku, dan sebagainya. Tiba-tiba saja ada kejadian yang membuat duniaku seakan runtuh seketika.

Ayahku meninggal.

Itu adalah bulan ke-5 aku berhubungan dengan Yoongi.

Sesuai dengan tradisi Korea Selatan, keluargaku menyiapkan pesta pemakaman yang cukup besar. Dan Yoongi mengambil andil besar dalam hal ini. Karena aku anak tunggal, aku perempuan, dan mentalku masih terguncang dengan kepergian mendadak _appa,_ Yoongilah yang menjadi Sangju (pemimpin upacara). Dia bahkan menginap di rumahku selama 3 hari itu. Dia hanya pulang untuk mandi, berganti pakaian, dan kuliah. Selebihnya, dia menemaniku seharian.

Dan akhirnya pada hari ke-3.. Keluarga besarku berkumpul untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada ayahku sebelum dimakamkan. Dan malam itu adalah malam dimana aku tidak bisa melihat Yoongi dengan cara yang sama lagi.

Malam itu keluarga besarku menanyakan 'keseriusan' Yoongi terhadap hubungan kami. Aku jadi gugup sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga kami baru resmi berpacaran selama 5 bulan dan sejauh ini kami baru melakukan _french kiss_ dan sedikit pegang-pegang di area sensitif. Hmm, akan kuceritakan nanti.

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa hubunganku dengan Yoongi akan seserius itu. Dan aku jadi takut sendiri mendengar jawaban Yoongi nantinya.

Tapi, di hatiku tumbuh ladang bunga ketika dengan entengnya Yoongi menjawab, " _Dengan izin Tuhan, saya serius dengan Seokjin._ "

Dan mulai detik itu juga, aku tidak bisa memandang Yoongi sebelah mata lagi.

Aku tidak lagi berpikir bahwa Yoongi hanyalah pria yang hanya singgah sebentar sebelum tergantikan oleh orang lain.

Yoongi terlalu istimewa.

Sedingin apapun sikapnya.

Semenyebalkan apapun kelakuannya.

Walaupun dia tidak sekaya yang ibuku harapkan.

Yang penting hanya satu, dia serius padaku.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

orul2 speaking here! hehe

hai readerdeul. apa kabar? /sok akrab/

akhirnya aku update ff ini juga. ini curi2 waktu disela kesibukanku belajar dan bekerja sekaligus. tolong diapresiasi yaa hehe :D

sedikit membahas karakter jin dan suga

jin di sini masih jin yg berusia 19 tahun. masih labil. gampang kebawa omongan orang dan paham baru. so akan sering ditemukan momen plot twist (karena ff ini kan based on jin pov)

untuk suga. dia itu dewasa banget, walaupun kadang ada sisi childishnya (biar bagaimanapun juga dia itu manusia, ga mungkin stagnan) so aku bikin dia sangat realistis. suga emang sifatnya dingin. dia juga ga romantis, tapi, seperti apa yang jin (baru) sadari.. suga punya caranya sendiri untuk menjadi romantis. khehehehehe

aku suka sekali tipe cowo dingin yang mau berubah menjadi tidak terlalu dingin demi orang yang dia sayang. itu definisi romantis menurutku. kalau menurutmu bagaimana? :)


End file.
